My Husband From The Future
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Summary : Hinata terkejut karena kedatangan seorang pria bernama Menma yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia adalah suami Hinata dari masa depan. Sayangnya, Hinata hanya mencintai temannya yang 4 tahun lebih muda daripadanya bernama Naruto. Namun, lama-kelamaan Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto dan Menma itu mirip. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Menma itu ya ?


**_My Husband From The Future_**

 ** _A Naruto Fanfiction_**

 ** _Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : AU, OOC,_**

 ** _*Happy Reading!*_**

 ** _Don't like, don't read!_**

 _Summary : Hinata terkejut karena kedatangan seorang pria bernama Menma yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia adalah suami Hinata dari masa depan. Sayangnya, Hinata hanya mencintai temannya yang 4 tahun lebih muda daripadanya bernama Naruto. Namun, lama-kelamaan Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto dan Menma itu mirip. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Menma itu ya ?_

ooo

All is Hinata's POV

Saat ini, aku ingin pagiku disambut oleh seorang pangeran tampan...

"Ohayou gozaimasu, watashi no hime"

Aku membuka kedua mataku ketika merasakan cahaya matahari mulai memasuki kamarku. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang membuatku terbangun saat ini. Tapi... Suara seorang pria yang telah membangunkanku.

Tunggu! Seorang pria? Siapa? Siapa dia?

Butuh beberapa menit untukku menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Saat ini, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan iris mata biru kini tengah menyambut pagiku dengan senyuman cerahnya. Namun, pertanyaanku saat ini adalah siapa sebenarnya dia dan bagaimana caranya dia masuj ke kamarku.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriakku menggelegar. Aku berusaha menjauhi pemuda aneh yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke kamarku. Aku melompat dari tempat tidurku dan berlari menjauhinya.

"S-s-s-siapa kamu...?" tanyaku gugup. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Apa aku menakutimu. Maafkan aku ya" ujarnya. "Tapi, kamu beneran nggak kenal aku ?"

Eh? Apa maksudnya bertanya begitu?

"A-apa sebelumnya, k-kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku masih gugup. Jujur, aku masih sangat terkejut dan takut saat ini.

"Hehehe... Kita sudah pernah bertemu tau" ujarnya misterius. "Ok, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain teka-teki" ujarnya.

"Akan kukatakan siapa aku sebenarnya" jedanya.

"Aku adalah... Suamimu yang sangat kamu cintai."

Eh? Apa?

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Dasar mesum ?!"

ooo

Apa-apaan dia itu? Mengaku sebagai suamiku. Aku saja masih sekolah kelas 2 SMA. Umurku juga baru 16 tahun. Dasar pemuda mesum.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya. Tapi, setelah aku laporkan tentang kelancangan pemuda ini pada ayahku, ayahku malah menertawaiku dan mengatakan...

"Dia adalah suamimu dari masa depan."

"Eh? Suami... Dari masa depan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Aku baru saja menyempurnakan mesin waktuku. Begitu mesin waktuku sempurna, aku langsung mengujicobanya dengan melihat masa depanmu. Dan hasilnya, seperti yang kamu lihat. Kamu bisa bertemu dengan suamimu yang datang dari masa depan. Karena itu, perlakukanlah dia dengan baik ya" jelas ayahku dengam mata berbinar. Ya, ayahku adalah seorang ilmuan. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sedang bereksperimen membuat sebuah mesin waktu. Aku sih tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Karena itu, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang mesin waktu itu. Tapi, aku tidak pernag menyangka kalau ayahku akan mendatangkan suamiku dari masa depan.

"Jadi Hinata, kamu sudah percaya kan ?" tanya pemuda itu sambil terus menggodaku. Aku risih sekali dengam suasana seperti ini.

"Gimana mau percaya? Aku saja belum tau namamu" ujarku ketus.

"Jangan galak gitu dong, Hinata. Namaku adalah Menma. Yoroshiku, ne" ujarnya sambil bersikap sok imut kepadaku. Aku hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Hanya Menma? Nama keluargamu?"

"Ssssttt... Rahasia" ujarnya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang ini.

"Nah, sekarang karena aku sudah memberitahukan namaku, bolehkan aku..."

"Eh, kamu mau apa?" ujarku sambil mundur. Kulihat ia mulai maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahku.

"Aku ingin menciummu" bisiknya.

"Eh? Ng-nggak boleh" aku berusaha menghindar.

"Kenapa? Kamu selalu menciumku saat aku akan berangkat kerja" ujarnya.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh. Itukan kulakukan saat aku sudah dewasa. Aku nggak mau melakukannya disaat aku masih pakai seragam sekolah" ujarku. Ya, aku nggak mau ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh pemuda tidak jelas asal usulnya ini. Walau bisa dibilang, wajahnya ini tampan dan keren juga. Tapi, aku hanya mau melakukan ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang kucintai.

"Tapi, Hinata dengan seragam sekolah ini sangat imut-ttebayo" ujarnya menggoda. Duh, kenapa dia ini memaksa sih? Eh, tunggu! Ttebayo? Seperti pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang.

Menma makin berusaha untuk menciumku. Saat bibirnya hampir saja menyentuh bibirku, tiba-tiba...

TING TONG!

Bel rumahku berbunyi pertanda ada yang datang. Aku segera keluar untuk membuka pintu. Setelahnya, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang membawa setumpuk buku dihadapannya.

"Yo, Hinata! Aku mau mengembalikan semua buku ini" uajrnya riang. Aku segera membantunya membawa buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan pribadi milik ayahku yang ada di lantai 3 rumahku.

"Hari ini jadi berangkat bareng kan ?" tanya pemuda itu riang. Aku segera menyanggupinya dengan anggukan antusias.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun!"

Pemuda ini namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah teman masa kecilku yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda daripadaku. Dia masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Karena sekolah kami berseberangan, hampir setiap hari kami selalu berangkat bersama.

Naruto ini anak yang periang, lucu, dan juga imut. Walaupun sikapnya kekanakan, tapi menurutku itu sangat cocok dengan karakterku yang pendiam dan cenderung lebih dewasa ini. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu memberikan lelucon kepadaku. Walaupun konyol dan terkadang terkesan garing, tapi itu selalu saja bisa membuatku tertawa. Selain itu, Naruto ini anak yang jenius. Ia adalah pecinta buku dan hampir setiap hari meminjam buku milik ayahku. Ia sangat suka sains. Ia sering meminjam buku-buku tebal dan hanya butuh waktu satu hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Benar-benar hebat.

Karena itu semua, aku jadi sangat menyukainya. Ya, Naruto ini adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku ingin suatu saat nanti aku akan menikah dengannya, bukan dengan lelaki penggoda seperti Menma.

"Hyuuga Hinata" lamunanku langsung buyar begitu mendengar nama panjangku dipanggil. Jarang sekali ada orang yang memanggil nama panjangku seperti itu.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Menma—orang yang memanggilku— yang kini memandangku dan Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kenapa ?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kamu nggak mau kalau aku yang antar kamu ?" tanya Menma.

"Nggak. Aku maunya sama Naruto" jawabku sambik memegang lengan Naruto. Ini memalukan. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Bisa kurasakan saat ini pipiku mulai memanas. Dan bisa kurasakan juga, Naruto merasakan hal yang sama.

"Er, dia itu siapa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menunjuk Menma.

"Nggak tau. Orang aneh" jawabku asal. Kulihat, saat ini Menma bergerak mendekatiku dan Naruto.

"Hn, memangnya bocah sepertimu bisa apa hah ?!" ujarnya sambik tersenyum sinis. Aku mulai kesal padanya.

"Jangan mengganggunya!" bentakku. Aku tidak mau Naruto diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Eh, Hinata. Kalau kamu mau berangkat sama dia nggak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri" ujar Naruto yang sepertinya mengalah. Tapi, aku tidak mau Naruto mengalah dari Menma.

"Nggak. Aku akan tetap berangkat sama kamu" ujarku pada Naruto.

"Menma, kita urus urusan kita setelah aku pulang sekolah, ok ?" ujarku pada Menma. Kulihat Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia telah mengerti maksudku.

"Ok, kalau itu maumu" ujar Menma. Ia sedikit melangkah maju, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Dengar ya, bocah. Jika kamu menginkan Hinata, kamu harus lebih cepat daripada aku" ujar Menma sinis, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Naruto terlihat berusaha mencerna kata-kata Menma, tapi aku segera menarik tangannya. Aku tidak ingin Naruto memikirkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Menma.

"Jangan pikirkan Menma ya. Dia cuma kenalan ayahku yang bersikap aneh dan sok kenal sama aku" ujarku pada Naruto.

"Entah kenapa..." Naruto menjeda perkatannya. "... Menma mengingatkanku pada seseorang" lanjutnya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi, aku segera menepis semua pikiran anehku dan segera menarik Naruto jika tidak mau telat sekolah.

ooo

Pulang Sekolah...

"Menma-san itu keren ya…" gumam Naruto. Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Menma-san itu keren. Dia tampan dan juga dewasa sekali. Berbeda denganku… yang seperti anak kecil ini" ujar Naruto.

Aku tambah tidak mengerti. Apa sih maksudnya ?

"Err… ano…"

"Ya?"

"Apa Menma-san itu… pacarmu ? Dia kelihatannya suka sama kamu" tanya Naruto.

Apa? Apa sih maksudnya? Kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu ?

"M-maaf, kalau aku nggak sopan. A-aku cuma mau tau aja" ujar Naruto gugup. Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Aku harus mempersiapkan jawaban yang tepat agar Naruto tidak curiga. Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau Menma itu calon suamiku dari masa depan kan?

"Sebenarnya, Menma itu cuma sepupu jauhku. Dia datang hanya untuk mengunjungiku dan ayahku kok" jawabku. Naruto, maafkan aku, aku harus berbohong padamu.

"Benarkah ? Syukurlah…" ujar Naruto sambil menarik nafas lega. Kenapa? Kenapa dia seperti itu? Naruto, jangan-jangan kau…

"Kenapa kamu terlihat lega ?"

"Eh? S-siapa?"

"Kamu lah, Naruto. Aku kan bertanya padamu."

"A-aku nggak lega kok" jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Bohong. Wajahmu terlihat lega gitu. Jangan-jangan kamu cemburu sama Menma ya karena dia dekat denganku?" godaku. Aku berusaha menggodanya. Aku ingin tau seperti apa ekspresinya. Kulihat saat ini, wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku nggak cemburu kok…"

"Bohong!"

"Beneran!"

"Bohong! Mukamu udah merah tuh!"

"Jangan meledekku-ttebayo!"

Hah? –ttebayo? Seperti pernah mendengarnya…

Itu seperti… Menma.

ooo

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau Naruto dan Menma memiliki kesamaan. Wajah mereka mirip jika kuperhatikan. Kulit mereka sama-sama berwarna tan. Mata mereka juga sama-sama biru. Suara mereka sama. Mereka juga sering mengucapkan kata yang sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna rambutnya.

Ah?! Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan Menma itu…

ooo

BRAKKK!

"Ayah! Menma ada dimana ?!" tanyaku setelah sampai dirumah. Saat ini aku benar-benar panik. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Menma dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku.

"Menma ada di perpustakaan. Memangnya ken—"

Aku segera pergi ke tempat Menma berada. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan ayahku yang menatapku bingung.

BRAKKK!

Segera kubanting pintu perpustakaan begitu aku sampai disana. Kulihat Menma sedang asyik membaca salah satu buku milik ayahku.

"Oh, ternyata sayangku ini sudah pulang ya ? Ada apa ? Kenapa panik begitu ?" tanya Menma.

"Sudahlah, Menma. Nggak perlu basa basi lagi. Katakan siapa kamu sebenarnya!" ujarku memaksa. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Eh ? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu ? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku itu suamimu" ujar Menma.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan! Aku ingin tau, kenapa kamu dan Naruto itu mirip sekali ?!"

Menma terlihat diam sebentar. Kemudian, dia mendecih pelan.

"Hn, ternyata kamu memang lamban ya" gumamnya.

Apa ? Apa maksudnya ?

"Kamu butuh waktu seharian untuk mengenali aku yang sudah lama jadi temanmu. Padahal, kita berteman sejak kecil, kan ?" ujar Menma. Perlahan, kulihat ia menarik rambut coklatnya. Rambutnya pun perlahan terlepas dan kini menampakkan rambut asli si pemilik. Kuning jabrik. Itulah warna asli rambut Menma. Dan itu membuatku sangat tercengang.

"A-apa ? Ng-nggak mungkin!" ujarku tidak percaya. Kini, yang kulihat didepanku bukan lagi seperti Menma yang baru pertama kali kutemui. Yang kulihat kali ini adalah seperti Naruto versi dewasa.

"K-kamu kan…"

"Iya, baiklah. Aku akan mengakuinya. Nama asliku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah sahabat masa kecilmu sekaligus orang yang akan menjadi suamimu di masa depan" ujar Menma. Aku tidak percaya mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa ? Naruto jadi sumaiku di masa depan ? Aku sekarang senang bukan main. Senang karena akhirnya impianku jadi kenyataan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mebuatku bingung. Kenapa dia datang kesini padahal ia sudah tau kalau ia akan jadi suamiku di masa depan ?

"Apa kamu senang ?" tanya Menma a.k.a. Naruto. Aku hanya diam saja tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kenapa ? Kamu nggak senang ya ?" tanya Menma.

"B-bukan begitu… T-tapi…" aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Saat ini aku bingung sekali. Aku bingung, harus senang atau sedih. Aku senang karena akhirnya mimpiku jadi kenyataan. Tapi, disatu sisi aku sedikit kecewa juga karena Naruto yang manis itu malah berubah menjadi lelaki penggoda seperti ini.

"Hei, Hinata. Aku punya permintaan untukmu" ujar Menma.

"Eh ? Apa ?"

"Tolong jangan pernah katakan pada Naruto yang asli kalau aku ini sebenarnya adalah dirinya dari masa depan. Aku nggak mau membuatnya shock dan mengacaukan pikirannya. Mulai saat ini, kamu hanya boleh memanggilku Menma. Jangan panggil aku Naruto" pinta Menma. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hm, apa yang akan terjadi ya jika Naruto mengetahui yang sebenarnya ?

ooo

Hari ini, Naruto kembali datang ke rumahku. Seperti biasa, ia datang untuk mengembalikan semua buku ayah yang dipinjamnya. Tadinya, ia berniat langsung pulang. Tapi, aku mencegahnya dan mengajaknya minum kopi dulu.

"Ano… Menma-san, apa kamu mengecat rambutmu ? Kenapa warna rambutmu jadi sama sepertiku ?" tanya Naruto. Mungkin, dia merasa agak aneh. Kemarin saat melihat Menma, rambutnya berwarna coklat. Tapi sekarang malah pirang.

"Memangnya nggak boleh hah ?!" tanya Menma ketus.

"Ng… bukan begitu. Tapi menurutku, warna itu lebih cocok untukmu kok" ujar Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Syukurlah, dia belum menyadarinya.

"Hn, memangnya, bocah sepertimu itu bisa minum kopi ?" ujar Menma sambil melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto.

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?"

Menma mendekati telinga Naruto, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kalau kamu nggak cepat, kamu akan kehilangan Hinata. Selangkah lagi, aku akan mendapatkan Hinata" bisik Menma sangat pelan. Namun, walaupun pelan, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Kulihat, raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dan kebingungan. Sepertinya, kata-kata Menma mulai merasuki otaknya.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Gimana kalau besok kita kencan ?" ajak Menma.

"Nggak mau. Aku ada janji sama Naruto-kun" tolakku.

"Hah, memangnya apa kerennya bocah seperti dia. Dia itu cuma anak ingusan, kekananakkan, dan manja. Sampai kapanpun, dia nggak akan bisa dewasa" ujar Menma. Apa maksudnya ? Kenapa ia mengejek dirinya sendiri ?

"Hei, jaga bicaramu—"

"Hinata, aku… pamit dulu" belum selesai aku bicara, Naruto sudah memotong kata-kataku. Ia pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan rumahku. Saat aku akan mengejarnya, Menma malah menahanku.

"Untuk apa kamu kejar dia ? Dia itu cengeng. Biarkan saja dia urus masalahnya sendiri" ujar Menma. Kini, cara bicara Menma menjadi agak tinggi. Dia juga mulai kasar padaku. Tapi sekarang, aku mengerti. Aku sudah tau apa alasan Menma datang ke masa lalu. Ia ingin menjauhkan dirinya di masa mudanya dariku. Karena kami tidak akan menikah di masa depan. Dia tidak ingin menikah denganku. Karena…

Menma ataupun Naruto… tidak ada yang benar-benar… mencintaiku.

"Kamu… nggak mau menikah denganku ya ?" ujarku lirih.

"Eh ?"

"Kamu… nggak mau aku jadi istrimu kan ?! Di masa depan nanti, kita nggak akan menikah kan ?!"

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu ?!"

"Karena kamu nggak mencintaiku! Kalau kamu memang mencintaiku, kenapa kamu nggak biarkan aku pergi mengejar Naruto ?! Kamu adalah Naruto kan ?!" bentakku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menhan emosiku.

"Apa… Apa sebenarnya salahku ?! Kenapa kamu sebegitu bencinya sama aku sampai melakukan semua ini ?! Seharusnya, kalau kamu nggak suka dan cinta sama aku, kamu nggak usah datang ke masa lalumu dan mengatakan kalau di masa depan kita akan menikah. Kamu hanya memberikan harapan palsu untukku. Kenyataannya… kita nggak akan menikah kan ?"

Menma hanya bisa diam. Sejak tadi, ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti kami sejak tadi. Hanya suaraku yang mendominasi suasana ini.

"Itu… memang benar" akhirnya, Menma buka suara.

"Kita… memang nggak akan menikah. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku nggak cinta sama kamu. Dimasa depan, Hinata tumbuh jadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan dewasa sekali. Sedangkan aku ? Aku hanya tetap menjadi laki-laki kekanakan dan manja. Aku nggak pernah berani menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Karena itulah, aku datang ke masa lalu untuk memprovokasi diriku disaat masih muda agar jadi lebih berani. Tapi, sayangnya itu semua malah memperburuk keadaan…" jelas Menma.

Jadi begitu ? Jadi dia kembali ke masa lalunya untuk merubah masa depannya. Kita tidak pernah menikah karena ia tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi, karena ia tetap mencintaiku, ia kembali ke masa lalunya untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ia melakukannya hanya demi diriku. Hanya untukku…

"Naruto-kun…" entah kenapa aku ingin memanggilnya Naruto. Ya, itu memang karena ia sebenarnya Naruto kan ?

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya, aku berhasil menggapai tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku ingin melepaskan semua perasaanku kesal, marah dan kekecewaanku kepadanya.

"Aku nggak peduli Naruto-kun seperti apa. Menurutku, Naruto-kun yang kekanakan dan manja itu sangat manis. Aku malah menyukai sikapmu yang seperti itu. Karena itu, kamu hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya…" tuturku. Kini, semua perasaanku sudah kusampaikan padanya. Aku berharap semua itu bisa tersampaikan dengan baik ke dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Menma menatapku dalam, namun kemudian tatapannya itu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

"Hinata, arigatou. Aku akan kembali ke masa depan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Kali ini, aku berjanji akan menikah denganmu" ujar Menma. Aku mengangguk menyanggupinya. Tapi, saat ia akan kembali memelukku, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku ditarik oleh…

Naruto.

"Aku nggak akan menyerahkan Hinata padamu !" seru Naruto. Ia lalu membawaku keluar.

Diluar…

"Tadi itu… Apa maksudnya ? Kenapa kamu memanggil Menma dengan namaku ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku nggak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi—"

"Kamu nggak perlu menjeaskannya kok."

"Eh ?"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mendengar semuanya. Walaupun aku nggak terlalu mengerti sih, tapi aku…" Naruto menjeda perkataannya.

"Aku nggak akan pernah mau menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Menma!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Karena aku… Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!"

CUP!

Tidak perlu waktu lama, aku langsung melakukannya. Walaupun ini memang tidak terlalu pantas karena seorang gadis yang mencium lelakinya duluan. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Bersamanya, selamanya…

"Naruto-kun! Di masa depan, ayo menikahlah denganku!"

The End


End file.
